


That's my Son!

by Redstonemadness



Series: My AUs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Niki| Nihachu, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inaccurate description of nuke explosion, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy died by nuke, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, inspired by a tiktok, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstonemadness/pseuds/Redstonemadness
Summary: When niki and jack plan worked they both realized Tommy was just a child.Sam nook lost his son, tubbo lost a brother, philza regret everything he done.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: My AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135859
Comments: 15
Kudos: 467





	That's my Son!

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tiktok prompt where Sam saw the dying body of Tommy!. 
> 
> Inaccurate description of nuke explosion.

Tommy was chopping spruce that sam asked niki led him here for a little help then she left saying she needs to search for some iron she literally wearing full Netherite armor but he couldn't judge niki. Now he was just starting to wander back to find her when the explosion hit.

Within moments everything went white as he was launched backwards, the shockwave from the explosion sending him flying into a tree, a horrid sounding snap ringing around him.

He crumpled to the ground in a haze of pain, ears ringing and pain hitting him full force. For a second he was back in front of Dream, explosions ringing in his ears as he stared at that stupid smiling mask. He blinked and he was back. He could feel something broken inside of him, the creaking of bones. When he looked down at his legs he could see a white bone sticking through it. A laugh bubbles out of his mouth.

What the hell happened? Distantly, he remembers Tubbo talking about nukes. Shit. Had Niki accidentally led them to the testing site? Where was she? Was she okay?

Panic overfilled him as he stumbled to his feet. Everything hurt so much and a sob was torn out of his throat with every movement. Looking down, he could see that most of his skin had burnt away, the sick smell of it infecting his nose. There was a gash through his stomach that stained his entire shirt red. He couldn’t feel it. Everything felt numb.

He lifted a hand to it, feeling the warmth of the blood soaking into his skin. He felt like throwing up. He pressed harder to it, his entire world tilting and spinning as he started stumbling through the woods.

He couldn’t move much. Every step sent mind-numbing pain shooting up his leg, and he couldn’t put any weight on it without collapsing. So he was practically hopping around, using the trees as support. His other hand pressed tightly against his stomach, and he was distantly aware that he was practically holding his own organs inside of himself at this point.

Everything hurt so much and so little at the same time. His nerves were completely shocked, overloaded with the sheer amount of damage he had suffered through. He thinks he makes it less than ten feet before he’s falling again, landing in the soft snow and staring up at the leaves.

He needs to move. He needs to know if Niki’s okay. She doesn’t deserve to die alone.

He really doesn’t want to die alone.

He lets out a sob, tears racing down his face as everything swirled in and out of his vision, colors blending and shifting together. This was it wasn’t it?

It wasn’t fair.

He had so much he wanted to do. He had finally just learned how to want to live again! He had finally found a purpose! He wanted to build the hotel, wanted to keep doing those stupid tasks for Sam, wanted to fix all the mistakes he had made in the past. He finally wanted to live, and then he gets blown to shreds.

So many other opportunities he had to die in explosions. The first few times L’Manburg blew up, his exile, doomsday. He had survived so many explosions, only to die by ones set off by his best friend. He thinks it might be ironic. He’s having trouble thinking.

He hopes Niki is okay, he really does. She deserved to heal, to live a good life. He thinks that maybe he does too. He doesn’t think that matters in the grand scheme of things.

He doesn’t want to die alone. But staring up at the leaves and feeling the cold of the snow and numbness set in, he thinks he might. God, would Tubbo ever find his body? Does Tommy even want him to?

His stomach was numb, and Tommy can’t feel his legs anymore. Everything’s spinning and it's becoming a struggle to keep his eyes open.

When he heard footsteps coming to the direction he in he tried all his might to yell "Help!, I'm here please help me" He cried when he saw the familiar brunette hair he could only felt fear he doesn't want to leave yet he doesn't want tubbo to blame himself "Tommy, no you can't . I this my fault" The brunette said as he tried to help Tommy he was bleeding so much "I'm sorry it's my fault" Tubbo cried when a slap find it's way on his face "Bitch this isn't your fault okay its mine so don't fucking blame yourself" Tommy groan more blood made it's way to his throat he wanted to let it out but he can't let tubbo see it . 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if wouldn't be avail to grow old with you I'm sorry if I'm leaving so soon, I love you tubbo you're the only family I have left " Tommy said making the teen few months older than him sniff. 

Niki and jack couldn't believe it that the plan work but it's was supposed to be a quick death not like this "we should get anyone Tommy needs help" Niki choked on her words she knows even if they find help the teen was going to die so both them quickly flee Niki heading to technoblade's base hoping Phil and the piglin where there. 

Jack quickly goes back to snowchester hoping he can brew few potions maybe foolish is there. Both of them held so much guilt both realise that Tommy was just a child. Tubbo could only held Tommy close to him he was making sure Tommy won't shut his eyes close not yet. 

They both heard running footstep it's was captain puffy, jack, foolishG they all gasped seeing the scene before hand soon enough philza niki and technoblade was there philza couldn't move everything just stopped when he saw Tommy condition he can't lost another son "Tommy... " The older blonde whimper then there was a loud hissing sound and running coming from the back it's was Sam. 

"Tommy!, No " Sam yelled he quickly run toward the laying teen tears streaming through his cheeks he failed to protect Tommy "Tommy, you can't leave yet I have so many quests for you the hotel isn't finished yet" Sam said holding Tommy hands . 

"It's fine Sam nook just finished my hotel for me so I can sleep there after this. " Tommy said after coughing too many blood the teen lost his final breath. 

[ Tommyinnit goes with bang ]


End file.
